The Queen Is There For Her King
by HeelBayley4Life
Summary: When Chazz is having internal doubts before facing Jaden as the Knight of the Society, who's there to pick up his spirits? The girl he helped see the light, and the love of his life, Alexis! Whiteshipping! Probably a 2-shot!


_A/N: Hey guys, HB4L here! This is the first time in quite awhile that I've done GX work but after watching Episode 87, Blinded By The Light Part 1, my Whiteshipping muse woke up from a deep sleep. For those unaware, Whiteshipping is the romantic pairing of Chazz and Alexis or White Thunder/White Asuka while their in the Society/Association Of Light! Enjoy folks!_

It was supposed to be like every other meeting.

Chazz had been faithfully attending them the past 6 months and had been at his happiest during them as he happily proclaimed his loyalty to the Society of Light.

But today, something was different. For some reason, his heart wasn't in this one today.

He glanced over at his loving girlfriend Alexis Rhodes or as she preferred to be called White Alexis since her rebirth on that magical day months ago.

It was a cool November morning when it happened.

Chazz had effortlessly countered all of her plays, telling her it was because of the mysterious Light he'd recently pledged his allegiance to that he was able to counter her moves.

With one mighty strike from his Armed Dragon Level 10, Chazz defeated Alexis, changing her life forever.

Her impurities were cleansed, the purity of the Light of Truth blanketing her soul, body, mind and heart a beautiful pure white.

Shortly after the duel, Chazz got the one thing he'd always wanted, when Alexis, having feelings for Chazz that she'd never had before actually asked him out, wanting to be closer to him.

Chazz was almost stunned into silence, as he had been the one always chasing her affections.

Alexis had told him that he was her savior, she had finally opened his eyes after 16 years of being blind to the world around her.

He was her gallant hero, her knight in shining white armor and they shared their first kiss.

Chazz felt like he was dreaming.

The girl of his dreams was finally his, and it was all thanks to the Light.

The Society of Light.

From that point on, they were inseperable as they served the will of destiny and their beloved mentor, Sartorius with the utmost faith as they enveloped nearly the entire school in the beauty of the Light, even Alexis' best friends Jasmine and Mindy had seen the Light and were reborn as powerful warriors of light.

But that was months ago.

Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis were as fiercely loyal to the Light as ever and this made Chazz happy but for some reason, there was a war going on within himself.

He forced a smile towards his girlfriend, clearly not wanting to disturb the meeting. Sartorius wasn't leading it today, but rather a young Southern sounding young man.

"Brothers and sisters, welcome to the Society of Light! I'm pleased to see so many of y'all here today! It warms my heart! Master Sartorius is restin' but he adores and admires every last one of you!" He exclaimed as Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were all smiling happily, as was Bastion.

Chazz though, had his head down, clearly in distress, barely able to even face the young preacher.

"Now...I want ya to concentrate for me! I want ya to **FEEL THE LIGHT!**" He exclaimed.

Chazz then glanced up at a bright light gleaming on the ceiling as in his thoughts he was roaming across a desert in his old black jacket, the bright sunlight beating down on him.

"_Blah, blah, blah! All I feel is sick to my stomach! I've heard all this junk before! Why can't I stop listening?!" _Chazz thought to himself, clearly hearing the voice of his old self before his baptism as the second in command to the Society of Light, White Thunder he liked to call himself now.

"_Because it's the truth, that's why!" _The inner voice of Chazz that was loyal to the Society hissed back in reply.

"_What am I saying?! Sartorius must've messed with my head!" _The old Chazz growled in reply as in his thoughts, the sunlight shined so bright that Chazz vanished into a vapor of black smoke.

"_NO HE DIDN'T! Sartorius is a GENIUS! He taught us that LIGHT is the answer!" _The voice of his pure white soul snapped back, ending the mental conflict for the moment as the young preacher continued speaking, Chazz finally out of his thoughts long enough to hear him again.

"For with light, the world is ours to command!" He exclaimed.

"**ALL HAIL THE LIGHT! ALL HAIL THE LIGHT! ALL HAIL THE LIGHT!**" Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy gleefully exclaimed along with the rest of their Society brothers and sisters, Chazz being the lone exception.

"**NOW WIN THIS TOURNAMENT AND SPREAD THE LIGHT!**" The preacher exclaimed as the gleeful cheers and chants for the Light increased in volume as Chazz put his head down, closing his stormy onyx eyes, clearly still in distress.

"What is wrong with me..." Chazz muttered, loud enough for Alexis to hear.

The beautiful blonde looked over at Chazz and her amber eyes immediately went wide in concern for her boyfriend.

"Jazzy, Min, you girls go on ahead, we'll hang out later. For now I gotta tend to Chazzy. Love you girls." Alexis sweetly told them as they embraced her in a hug.

"Love you too Lex. Hope Chazzy is okay." Mindy murmured.

"Totally! He's the reason you're here, White Alexis!" Jasmine squealed.

"Aw Jazzy, it makes me so happy when you use my true name!" Alexis smiled.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, take care of your prince charming girlfriend, we'll see ya later." Jasmine smiled as she and Mindy filed out with the rest of the Society, leaving Chazz and Alexis alone.

"What is with me? I don't understand what's happening..." Chazz moaned as Alexis rushed to his side.

"Chazzy, what's wrong baby?" She cooed softly.

"I...I don't know babe. I've...got this really bad headache. Like there's a voice inside me telling me that I shouldn't be doing this, that...I shouldn't be in the Society of Light." Chazz moaned, pressing a hand to his aching forehead.

"Chazz...my poor baby. You've been hanging too near Jaden and his merry band of dorks haven't you my love?" She asked gently.

Chazz shook his head. "I was fine until that idiot reminded me of those stupid Ojamas. We're gonna duel tomorrow, but I...I'm just not sure anymore Lexi..." He admitted.

Alexis pulled him into a hug, gently caressing his cheek. "You've always been so sure of yourself and the Society. It's thanks to you I'm here sweetheart. I love you Chazz. And that will never change. I promise." She cooed, kissing him softly on the lips.

Chazz felt his pale cheeks light up with a little added color as he blushed. The 2 had been dating for almost 6 months, yet he still felt his heart flutter when she kissed him.

"I love you too Lexi. But...what is the right way?" He asked softly.

Alexis gave him a soft, gentle smile. "It's with me and the Light baby. You've helped me adjust to life here in the Society when I was having growing pains, now it's my turn to be there for you, my beautiful knight in shining armor." She cooed, her soft, cold breath tickling his ear.

"Right Lexi...of course, it's with you. The Society brought us together. But what if that dork tries something tomorrow, to try and wake up the old Chazz?" Chazz asked her.

Alexis let out a soft chuckle. "The old Chazz is pathetic when compared to you babe. If he tries anything, just think of me. I might show up during the duel for moral support anyway if you need it. Just text me on your PDA if you feel you're slipping and I'll come find you my love." She reassured.

Chazz for the first time in awhile cracked a honest smile. "Thanks Lexi. I'm glad you're always here for me." He said.

Alexis smiled, giving him another kiss. "I'll always be here for you, my savior. Now go relax and get ready to kick that dork's ass tomorrow."

Chazz chuckled. "You're right about that Lexi. With the new deck Master Sartorius gave me, he doesn't stand a chance!" He smirked.

"Now that's The Chazz I know and love." Alexis giggled.

"C'mon babe, let's get outta here and plan my big victory celebration." Chazz grinned, taking Alexis' hand as the two happy Society members walked off.

Chazz wasn't sure how the duel would go, but he was sure that with his sweet girlfriend by his side, everything would work out fine.

She was there for him when he needed her most, and that meant everything to Chazz.

Jaden would finally see the Light, and Chazz would be a hero to everyone, especially his loving girlfriend.

It was all destiny's will after all...

To be continued...


End file.
